legendgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Crescent (Super-Star Legends)
' Nero Crescent is a redeemed antagonist from the ''Brawl Legends series, and would be playable in'' Brawl Super-Star Legends''. His Minion is Hirudo . Biography. '''THE LEADER OF NEW JENOVA Nero is the son of Joshiro Crescent and Mikazuki Tsuki, and is the elder brother to Hirudo Crescent. He is a hybrid of human and an alien race similar to the Saiyans of Dragon Ball Z. He is skilled in sword combat and wields the blade that was once his grandfather's. He possesses his grandfathers unique ability to create and manipulate portals, and trained in the art of beam attacks after intense training. THE LEGACY OF NERO CRESCENT *''Brawl Legends (Manga)'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' *''BOND Legends'' Rival Name: Raizo Dragonheart Reason: Nero, seeking revenge for the death of his grandfather, mistakes Raizo for the man who killed him. Coincidentally, they share the same name. Connection: Both wield swords and are assoicated with animals: Raizo is a hybrid of human and Dragon Deity, and Nero has the tail of a monkey. They are also battle-hardened warriors who sought revenge against someone: Raizo seeking revenge against his father, Azreal, and Nero who sought revenge against Lee because his grandfather, Jenova Crescent, was killed by Lee's grandfather, Raizo Uchiha. Gameplay Nero fights utilizing a few energy attacks, quick sword slashes, and the use of portals that he creates. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Sword Combo- A simple combo of sword slashes. *Multislash- Nero swings his sword forward in quick succession. *Rising Slash- Nero spins as he swings his sword upward. *Multislash Barrage- Nero slashes his sword rapidly, hitting with decent knockback. Triangle (Strong): *Jenova Blast- Nero punches forward, blasting whoever he hits with a small energy blast. *Jenova Wave- Nero fires a beam attack across the stage, within a short range. *Uppercut Blast- Nero punches upward and fires an energy wave after the punch hits an opponent. *Small Meteor Crash- Nero opens a portal that drops a barrage of tiny meteors onto the opponent. Circle (Unique): *Ominous Strike- Nero blocks with his sword. If he is attacked, he will fall backward through a portal and slash the enemy from behind. *Warp Jenova Wave: Nero shoots a Jenova wave forward through a portal, which releases the attack in a portal that opens behind his back. *Nexus Trap: Nero opens a portal above his head and slashes upward, attacking through a portal under the opponent's feet. *Nexus Slash: Falls into a ground portal and reappears a few feet above, slashing as he falls through. Throws *Nexus Drop (Up): Nero knocks the opponent through an above portal which drops them behind him. *Crescent Kick (Forward): Nero slashes twice with his sword and kicks the opponent. *Nexus Loop (Down): Nero opens a portal under the opponent's feet, making them fall through and out of a portal above in a loop three times, before closing the bottom portal. Supers *Ominous Slash (Level 1): Nero slices the opponent, knocking them through a portal that drops them from above the stage, killing them once they hit the ground. Can also kill any opponent that gets hit by the falling victim. *Super Jenova Cannon (Level 2): Nero fires a massive black and red beam attack across the stage. *Nexus Crash (Level 3): Opens a massive portal that pulls the entire stage into an asteroid field. *Golden Nero (Awakening): Nero's hair becomes golden and spreads out as he is surrounded by a golden aura. He is unable to use Supers as his attacks automatically kill until the transformation wears off. Taunts *'You Challenge Me?: '''Cracks his neck and points forward, saying "You challenge me?" *'Not Worth It:' Cracks his knuckles and yawns, saying "You're not even worthy to be target practice." *'You Can't Win:' Leans on his sword and says, "You have no hope of beating me." Quotes *When Selected: **"Another battle to test my might?" **"This better be worth my time." **"For Jenova!" *Prematch: **"Let's fight." **"I'm ready." **"Bring it on." *Item Pick-up : **"I need no weapon other than this sword." **"Who left me this weapon?" **"This weapon may be useful." **"Child's toy." **"Who is it that leaves these lying around?" *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"This minor change can't stifle my power!" *Using Ominous Slash: **"Face the power of my blade!" *Using Super Jenova Cannon: **"Jenova Cannon!" *Using Nexus Crash: **"There's no escape!" *Awakening **"I will no longer hold back!" *Successful KO: **"A waste of time." **"Try harder" **"You call yourself a warrior?" **"Pathetic" **"To the promised land" **"Get back up. That can't be your best." **"I gain no pleasure in killing weaklings." **"Fight harder!" *Respawn: **"You actually pushed me back?" **"Now, this is a fight!" **"You're starting to impress me." **"That's more like it!" **"I see you are a worthy opponent, indeed." **"Don't hold back! This is actually getting exciting!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Nero draws his sword and says, "Let's fight." Nero turns around and poses with his sword in hand. Nero turns around with his arms crossed and holds them in a fighting stance, saying "I'm ready." Nero cracks his knuckles and neck and says, "Bring it on." Winning Screen Crosses his arms and says, "Was that all you had?" Releases a dark aura and it dissolves. Holds his sword over his shoulder and walks away. Turns into Golden Nero and says, "Be glad that I held back." Losing Screen Punches the ground, leaving a small crater. Turns around and shoots a Jenova Blast. Sheathes his sword into the ground and crouches. Turns into Golden Nero and yells. Costumes Leader Outfit Nero's default outfit. Training Armor A suit of light armor that bears resemblance to that of Saiyan armor, although he wears sleevless armor that is black and dark silver. He also loses his tail. General Armor A suit of semi-heavy armor with a cape. Nero wore this in his first appearance in the comics. General's Cloak Nero wearing an outfit similar to Sephiroth from ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy ''. Transem: Nori Crescent Nero's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She appears almost exactly like her male version, except that her hairstyle is slightly different. Gallery Nero Sketch.png|Nero's official artwork from ''Brawl Legends Trivia *In the unofficial manga, Nero was significantly older when he met Lee Hatake, being around 35-40 years old. This version of Nero, however, is only 20 years old and has apparently already met Lee. *Nero's Golden form is similar to the Super Saiyan transformation from Dragon Ball Z. **He also shares the same hunger for battle that Saiyans possess. He enjoys fighting powerful opponents, as with his manga counterpart. **Because of this, he is the only character who compliments those who kill them, and insults them if they die. *Nero has the longest-lasting Level 1 Super in the game, due to the fact that the victim only dies after falling from a certain height. *Nero is the only character who has an attack that requires him to face the opposite direction in order to hit an opponent. *Nero's appearance is similar to that of a blonde version of the Final Fantasy character, Sephiroth, although he fights differently. **He also shares a quote spoken by Sephiroth: "To the promised land." **Likewise, Nero's brother Hirudo has the appearance of a silver-haired Cloud Strife, even though their templates aren't related to each other. Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Heroes